Valentines Jealousy
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: It's valentines day and Joker knows what he want Batman/Joker M for a reason


_AN: another Valentines Day story! Happy late Valentines xD JxB forever❤ please dont hate me *hides* this is my first M rated slash involving these to. Hell this is my first mild smut thing I've ever written!_

Disclaimer: I only own Ana/Angel...

Summary: It's Valentines day and Joker knows what he wants M for a reason

Warnings: M for mild smut

* * *

Pacing around hastily back and forth Joker sighed "Bats where are you?" He mumbled depressingly. The clown had just took Catwoman hostage and was dangling her over sharks. Frustrated he groaned crossing his arms. It wasn't like the Dark knight to be this late especially when if came to him. But what made it the worst of all is what day it was. Valentines day!

Sure he didn't really care for the holiday that much but he had hoped to get a few kisses from his little bat. That was why he had taken Catwoman hostage. The little pussy cat could never keep her measly claws to herself when it came to Batman. Joker was about to give up hope on Batman showing up when he heard grunting and the sound of guards getting pushed. His eyes lit up as he saw Batman come out of the shadows. "I thought you had forgotten about me Batsy-boo!" Joker said in a jokingly manner but couldn't help the hurt show in his eyes.

Batman glared at the clown until he noticed the hurt look. Guilt swam in him as he looked into Joker's eyes. "You know that I'll never forget about you. I had important things to do" soon as he said that he instantly regretted it.

"_You had something better to do?_" The clown spat out. Batman sighed. Why was the Joker being like this? "No, your the most important" with that he pulled joker to him. Surprised by the sudden action joker stared at Batman who looked confused.

"You where _late_" joker stated while biting his lip. "I was about to just forget about the whole thing and leave..." Now Batman felt guilt swim all over him. He must have been really late if Joker was going to have forgotten about his scheme. "Do you _even_ know what today is!" Joker said the hurt in his eyes growing more. "It's valentines!" Joker growled. Now batman felt like a total jackass.

He knew it was all his fault for Joker to be upset. Wrapping his arms around the other male he looked him dead in the eyes "I'm sorry" he said lips inches away. Joker blushed. He was surprised by the apology that he was given, and he knew Batman was being sincere when he apologized.

"I'm not forgiving you until you kiss me" Joker whispered holding onto the Dark Knights knew Batman was going to do it. The bat smirked as he passionately placed there lips together in a hungry kiss. Easily slipping his tongue into Jokers mouth he teased the other and found his hands in the green hair . While joker found his hands going along Batman's body.

"Mmm" joker moaned in appreciation as he felt pressure in the right spot. Running out of oxygen they pulled back panting. "I forgive you" joker panted while smiling. Batman smirked as he intertwined there fingers. But then he remembered Catwoman. "Where Catwoman?" He asked remembering that she was being held hostage. "Eager to get the cat already?" Joker felt jealousy flash threw him.

Rolling his eyes Batman shook his head "all I want to know if she's alive" Sighing Joker showed him where the cat was. "Same place I left her" he laughed.

"Why'd you capture her?" Batman asked. He knew why but he just wanted to hear joker say it. "The cat thinks that your hers!" Clinching his fist he shook his head "your mine" he growled possessively. Chuckling he kissed him chastely "jealous?" Batman asked while pulling back. That earned him a glare. "your always there to save her! If it was me or her you would probably save her"

Batman lifted up Jokers chin "I'd save you first" he gently caressed the pale skin with his thumb. Blushing Joker couldn't help but smile at the words that came out of Batman's mouth. "I'd save you to Bats" he whispered.

Taking a deep breath Batman said three words "I love you" Taken aback by the words Joker smiled his eyes glistening in pure happiness "I love you to Bats" Joker said. This had been the best valentines day ever. but it wasn't over yet. "You know bats..." Joker said in a seducing manner "we could go have some _fun _at your place" Blushing Batman smirked. Joker traced around Batman's chest "so what do yah say bats?" Feeling pressure against his arousal moaning Joker licked his lips "I'll take _that_ as a yes" Joker said laughing

At Wayne manner Ana walked along bumping into Bruce and..._Joker_? Ana didn't say anything she turned to Joker

"you know?" She asked him. Joker laughed while patting her head "I've always _known_ Angel" he shook his head "I'm not a dumbsss" looking at her watch it said it was ten.

"Why are you back so early Bruce? And why'd you bring joker?" Fairly confused by the whole predicament that was going on._  
_

Ana nearly busted out laughing when she saw how red both their faces where. She was well aware that it was Valenties "never mind. Forget I asked" she said knowingly. "Just go easy on each other and don't be to load" as she said that they blushed more. Ana then walked off to some other part of the mansion

"Smart kid" Joker said turning to Bruce "so which room" he asked. Bruce gently took the clowns hands as he lead them into his room. As Bruce closed the door Joker was already taking the youngers shirt off. "Eager?" The millionare asked while taking off Joker's shirt. They both kissed harshly Joker was being straddled by Bruce who was roaming his hands up and down the clowns slender body. He found a nipple and rubbed it making Joker moan in pleasure

"Nnngnn!" Bruce smirked and continued what he was doing. earning more moans from the clown that was under him. Joker like that made his pants very tight .

"oh god Bruce!" Joker moaned as he felt the other squezze his hard member and suck on his nipple. "Bruce!" Joker moaned out. The younger grinded Joker's member with his own hardend one.

"I'm about to cum" Joker moaned and Bruce did the same. Bruce continued to grind there members until they reached there climax "I'm gonna cum" Joker said as he came along with Bruce.

Pulling Joker to him he whispered before falling asleep "Happy valentines day" Joker smiled "Happy Valenties day" he said as he fell asleep with bruce


End file.
